honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
HoneyWarriors Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Archives Approved (1) Declined None =Art for Approval= Hollystar (L) - ForApproval Uploaded it again! add shading 02:38, 02/23/2015 Smudge the patches more, and define eye depth, delete the waste. 02:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I edited the shading: --Honeyheart ❤ 03:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) blur the shading and get rid of waste. 03:51, 02/23/2015 Blur the earpink —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 11:21, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Tone down the earpink a bit and define eye depth. 16:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) define the light on the legs? and tail? 04:25, 02/25/2015 please don't use thumbnails - also the file name should be File:Hollystar.leader.png. Please reupload over that file. And you need to post saying you reuploaded. Also, blur the edges of the shading that you erased on the legs. 04:35, 02/25/2015 also the part of her muzzle on --> this side should be in light. There's also a missing patch of shading on her face on <-- this side. 04:39, 02/25/2015 lmao you need to put the comment BELOW this one. below the last comment in the section. now you need to define the light on the tail and legs again. 02:56, 02/26/2015 elders - approval 03:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Fishfang (W) ~ CBA Comments? 02:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Can you blur the shading a bit more near the most visible front leg? This is gorgeous, Leggy. 03:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you!! I'd rather not just because he's a skinny, sharp-boned cat, so the shading would have a sharper transition. If anyone else agrees though I will. 21:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) What a baaabbbe! Could you define his cute lil' nose a bit? 21:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) His nose is the same color as his fur, it's fine. CBA? 19:23, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hollypaw (Ki) ~ for Approval I made this for Hollypaw (Honeyheart's kit) Honeyheart ❤ 00:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) This should be called Hollypaw.kit.png. Anyways, add shading and smudge the patches a bit. 00:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) patches are fine, actually, but could you make her page? 00:52, 02/27/2015 Okay! Honeyheart ❤ 03:29, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cloudstorm (W) - Up For Approval Bae. 21:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) defineth thine eye depth 21:30 Sat Feb 28 Re-upseth 21:35, February 28, 2015 (UTC) lighten the shading a bit 01:43, 03/1/2015 Re-ups! 01:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Lighten it a bit more and define the light on the extended forepaw. 00:25, 03/2/2015 Re-ups! 00:31, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Moletail (W) ~for approval Would this be okay for Moletail Honeyheart's and Briarstar's father? —Hon[[User talk:Hollystar100|'ey']] 22:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Please don't thumbnail images. This should be called Moletail.warrior.png. Also, he needs a page. Lighten the earpink a bit, and define the shading more. 22:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean define the shading? —Hon[[User talk:Hollystar100|'ey']] 23:23, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Make it more visible 23:35, February 28, 2015 (UTC) blur it just a teeny bit more while you're at it. i personally think it doesn't need defining, just to be darkened. 01:30 Sun Mar 1 Minnowstar (D) ~ For Approval Boop. 01:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Define the facial shading? 00:24, 03/2/2015 Sycamoreflower (W) ~ For Approval My baby TITAN Is a Way of Life 01:35, March 1, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Niiice, blur her shading. 01:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups TITAN Is a Way of Life 01:44, March 1, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Blur it some more, and can you smudge the white into the grey/brown on the chest and stomach more? The transition looks a little abrupt. The haunch looks fine, but everywhere else. 02:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups TITAN Is a Way of Life 21:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Add some depth to the eyes, and then this'll be ready for CBA. Love her she's a bab<3 00:23, 03/2/2015 Re-ups TITAN Is a Way of Life 00:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Sunkit (K) - For Approval Eh. 17:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading and blur it. 18:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups! 18:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) You don't have to do this if you don't want, but to make him look less dull/desaturated, make the shading ginger or red instead of black/gray. It'll make it a lot brighter! 18:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Leafshade (w) - For Approval I've made Leafshade's charart, hope you like! Flamestar 22 00:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) You need to use the female blank first off. Secondly, you need to add the nose pink and ear pink, as well as shading, pupils, and eye-depth. Look at the other warrior chararts as an example. 00:15, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Also, I didn't see a female blank, so.. Flamestar 22 00:18, March 2, 2015 (UTC) There's a female blank. I would know; I made and uploaded them. 00:22, 03/2/2015 Alright, I redid Leafshade. Sorry if it's horrible, I suck at making charart xD Flamestar 22 00:34, March 2, 2015 (UTC)